westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Islands
' The Iron Islands' are an archipelago of small to medium sized islands in the Sunset Sea of the west coast of Westeros in Ironman's Bay. The fierce, seafaring inhabits of the islands are called the ironmen, but they refer to themselves as the ironborn and were once their own kingdom. After Aegon's Conquest, they were ruled by House Greyjoy from the castle of Pyke , but as the saying goes, "every captain is the king of his own ship," making the Iron Islands sometimes called the Land of Ten Thousand Kings. The Iron Islands differ culturally from any other region of Westeros. They have their own religion and worship the Drowned God and their lifestyle depends more on reaving and pirating then cultivating the stony and infertile land of the islands. Longship raiders often take "saltwives" and pay the "iron price" by pillaging rather than trading. Some households have assimilated into Westerosi culture by worshiping the Seven and seeking the counsel of maesters of the Citadel, but many prefer the "Old Way." Nagga's Ribs is an ancient religious and political landmark, where traditionally a king is chosen from among the longship captains and crowned by the Damphair (the high priest of the Drowned God) with the Driftwood Crown. The major industries of the Iron Islands include fishing and whaling, as well as mining for iron and tin. Since Aegon's Conquest, the Iron Islands have revolted ever few generations, a testament to their independent spirit and determination to remain separate from the other regions of Westeros. In order of size, the major islands are Great Wyk, Harlaw, Pyke, Orkmont, Saltcliffe, Blacktyde, Old Wyk, and Lonely Light. Although the islands have no cities, Lordsport on Pyke and Pebbleton on Great Wyk are their major trade towns. Each family has a number of longships which are often anchored near their keeps. Locations Blacktyde Blacktyde, is an island located north of Orkmont, northwest of Harlaw and northeast of Great Wyk. *'House Blacktyde', rules the island of the same name. Great Wyk Great Wyk, is the largest of The Iron Islands and is the westernmost, excluding Lonely Light . Because of its size, some of its castles, such as Hammerhorn, are landlocked. The majority of the iron and tin mines on the Iron Islands are located on Great Wyk, much from the Hardstone Hills, a central range running through the island. *'Corpse Lake', is the seat of a branch of the Goodbrothers. *'Crow Spike Keep', is seat of another branch of House Goodbrother. *'Downdelving', is a seat of another House Goodbrother branch. *'Hammerhorn' is the seat of House Goodbrother, the most powerful house on the island. Goodbrothers have many branches on Great Wyk and other islands. *'Hardstone Hills', are a series of hills. Hammerhorn lies there, as well as House Goodbrother's mines and quarries. *'House Farwynd of Sealskin Point', is a house from the Sealskin Point. *'House Merlyn of Pebbleton', is a major trading port and town of the isle. It is the seat of House Merlyn. **'House Sparr of The Sparr', is a house from the isle. Harlaw Harlaw is the second largest of The Iron Islands and is both the wealthiest and most densely populated. It lies northeast of Pyke and southeast of Orkmont and Blacktyde. Harlaw is renowned for its shaggy ponies which are used throughout the Iron Islands. *'Grey Garden', is a seat of a Harlaw branch. *'Harlaw Hall', was the ancestral seat of a major Harlaw branch, until The Ten Towers were constructed. *'Harridan Hill', is a seat of a Harlaw branch. *'Ten Towers',the castle was built when the Harlaws created their new seat and this keep is one of the newest on the Iron Islands. The castle itself looks like ten castles smashed together. Each tower has different purposes. *'Tower of Glimmering', is a seat of a Harlaw branch. *'House Kenning of Harlaw', is a minor house from the isle. *'House Myre of Harlaw', is a minor house from the isle. *'House Stonetree of Harlaw', is a minor house from the isle. *'House Volmark of Volmark', is a minor house from the isle. Lonely Light Lonely Light, is the smallest and most distant of The Iron Islands. It lies eight days northwest of Great Wyk and is surrounded by the homes of seals and sea lions. *'House Farwynd', rules the island. It has several branches spread across the western part Great Wyk, some of the more distant with their seats on small islands up to nine days away by sea. The Farwynds are considered strange by the other ironborn. Orkmont Orkmont, is one of The Iron Islands and lies at the center of the island chain, south of Blacktyde, northwest of Harlaw, and northeast of Great Wyk. *'House Goodbrother of Orkmont', is a cadet branch of House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn. *'House Orkwood of Orkmont', is a house from this isle. *'House Tawney of Orkmont', is one of the strongest houses of The Iron Islands. Old Wyk Old Wyk is considerably smaller than Great Wyk, which surrounds the island to the west. Geographically, the island contains windy hills and cruel black mountains and is an important religious, cultural, and political touchstone for the ironborn. *'House Drumm', rules the island. Their title is Lord of Old Wyk. *'House Goodbrother of Shatterstone', is a branch of House Goodbrother. Their seat is Castle Shatterstone.''' *Nagga's Hill, is a sacred place for the Ironborn. Kingsmoots which elected the High King of the Iron Islands were held there. Nagga's Ribs is a series of ribs jutting out of a hill, found on Old Wyk of the Iron Islands. Ironborn claim that the ribs are bones of ancient sea dragon Nagga, slain by legendary Grey King. Some maesters speculated that they may be fossilized weirwood roots. *House Stonehouse of Stonehouse, is a minor house from the isle. Pyke '''Pyke, is one of the larger Iron Islands. It is located south of Great Wyk, Orkmont, and Harlaw and east of Saltcliffe . *'House Botley of Lordsport', rules Lordsport, as Pyke does not have any safe anchorage, all trade vessels stop at this port. House Botley prospers through trade. *'House Greyjoy of Pyke', is a major house from The Iron Islands. Their seat Pyke, is an ancient stronghold. It was originally built on a cliff jutting out into the sea, but over time the cliff has eroded, leaving the castle's towers standing on series of small, barren rock stacks, surrounded by water. *'House Wynch of Iron Holt', is house sworn to Greyjoys. Saltcliffe Saltcliffe, is one of The Iron Islands, located southwest of Great Wyk and Pyke. *'House Saltcliffe of Saltcliffe', is a noble house from the isle. Their sigil is nine-headed serpent black on silver. *'House Sunderly of Saltcliffe', is a noble house from the isle. Houses With Unknown Locations *'House Codd', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Blacktyde. *'House Humble', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Blacktyde. *'House Ironmaker', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Great Wyk . *'House Netley ', although their location was not mentioned in the books, on the server it was placed on Orkmont. *'House Sharp', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Great Wyk. *'House Shepherd', although its location is not mentioned in the book, on the server it was placed on Great Wyk. *'House Weaver', although its location was not mentioned in the books, on the server it was placed on Harlaw. Style Guide View full article on the II Style Guide. Category:Iron Islands